Rise of the Metal Gear
by JLM
Summary: The Digidestined from 01 and 02 will have to join three men to destroy a menace much worse than a Digimon
1. The Truth

RISE OF THE METAL GEAR I don't own Digimon or Metal Gear. If I did, Expect this to be on TV and on the Video Games..  
  
Odaiba, Japan  
  
July 1st 10:20 AM  
  
Odaiba Terminal Airport Wing E-6  
  
Event: celebration of Mimi Visiting her friends for the summer  
  
"Hi everyone! I missed you." Mimi said as all her friends gathered around her. "Mimi! I'm so glad to see you again." Yolei being the cheery girl that she is, went up to her and gave her a hug. "Hey what about us?" Everyone else said. "Oh I'd never forget any of you." Mimi was surrounded by a group hug. "So Mimi, How's New York?" Tai asked as he was struggling to carry one of her bags. "Oh it's great. I always thought it was a bad place but once you get to know the people it turns out okay. Can we find a place to eat? I'm Starving." She turned around finding all of her friends struggling to exit out of the terminal. "Geez Mimi, don't you ever pack light?" Matt grunted out. Mimi just giggled at the sight she saw and continued her way out. "Must be a chick thing." Davis muttered.  
  
"Finally, we got everything in the van now. Now we need to find out a good place to eat." Tai said as he closed the door. Mimi noticed of the amount of her friends, there was only Tai, Matt, Sora, Yolei, Izzy, Davis. Hey where's everyone else? She asked. "Joe as you know him, is doing some studying. But don't worry, he'll visit when he's done. Cody is learning more of his Kendo, and Ken is with TK and Kari picking up some stuff." Izzy answered. "I don't see why I have to come along instead of going with Ken to help out Kari and TD." Davis muttered. "First of all Davis, it's TK and second we needed a helping hand." Sora responded. "And I don't think Kari will like having more than three people with her." Tai said and nudged Matt to say something. "Yeah Davis, don't you think three is enough?" Matt included. "Whatever. Let's get Mimi something to eat and head back to the train." Davis then got in the van along with everyone else.  
  
70 minutes later  
  
The Train (otherwise known as: Head Quarters)  
  
"Wow, this place sure has changed." Mimi looked around seeing that last time she was on the train it didn't have a TV, bed big enough for 24 people to fit in, and a table to eat at. "Mimi, there you are." Kari chirped as she, TK and Ken walked to her. "TK? Kari? Is that really you?" Mimi asked. It's been four years since she saw them last time and hardly remembered anyone's face. "Yes Mimi, it's us." TK waved a hand. "It looks like the angels are doing fine." Mimi said with a smile. "Don't call us that." TK and Kari shouted then blushed at what another said. "Oh you two, won't you ever admit you're love?" Ken shrugged. After the four years, he started to be more outgoing and less shy. "KEN!" Davis shot up. "what did TK do to Kari? Did he do any of his moves on her?" he demanded. "I don't know, all I did was clean up inside. The two of them went to clean up outside of the train." Ken answered. "Davis will you ever learn that TK and I are not a couple?" Kari said, Then TK joined. "Yeah that's right Davis, Kari and I are not a couple." I wish we were though.he thought. Davis noticed that TK's face had a really small frown after Kari saying that they were not a couple.  
  
"Hey guys!" everyone turned around and saw Joe and Cody walking towards them. "It's about time you came here Joe! We were gonna start the party without the two of you." Tai smirked. "Well my test was longer than I thought and I thought it would be best to pick Cody up." Cody then turned to Joe. "I forgot to say thank you Joe for giving me a ride." Cody then bowed. Just then, Mimi jumped in. "Hey what about me?" she asked. "Oh hi Mimi, I'm glad to see you're safe." Joe smiled. "I hope that you had a pleasant flight from New York Mimi." Cody bowed. "Well thanks for asking Cody, I did. If I didn't have to sit next to a fat man." Mimi then made a disgusted face.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Tai yelled out. "YEAH! WELCOME BACK MIMI!!!" everyone shouted. "I'll turn on the TV." Izzy turned his way to the entertainment side of the train. Everyone went their way on the table gathering their food and plates. "So Mimi, How's your family doing?" Sora asked as she handed Mimi a soda. "Oh they're doing all right. They're at Hawaii now since they don't have me to tag around." Mimi turned her head at Yolei. "What's Wrong?" She asked. " I wish Michael was here right now." She muttered. "Oh don't worry, He's planning on visiting pretty soon like in two days I think." Yolei looked up. "Really?" Mimi nodded. "Yeah." Yolei smiled. "Great I can't wait to meet him." She Chirped. Tai was starting to wonder where Izzy was. "where is Izzy? His Hamburger is getting cold." Izzy then walked in with a worried look on his face. " I think all of you should watch this." He said. Everyone walked to the TV and what they saw shocked them and in the weeks to come will have to be a part of this event that occurred.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
Now in the next two chapters will involve the Digidestined and I think in chapter 3 we'll meet the three men that will join them. And If you're wondering about why the group is in a abandon train. if you've seen Diablomon Strikes Back or remember the ending of 01 then you know how that train got there. 


	2. The History

RISE OF THE METAL GEAR  
  
Pt. 2 (The Truth)  
  
"Oh my god." Was all the digidestined could say at what they saw on the television. The Breaking News was about an explosion in the Middle Eastern desert. "We Interrupt this program to bring you information that a nuclear explosion in the Iraqi desert 560 miles away from the Bhagdad territory. We now take you to the United Nations Head Quarters in New York for ambassadors from around the world to explain this incident." The screen switched from the news station to the large meeting from in the UN. "As many of you know now," The Middle Eastern Ambassador started, "There was a nuclear explosion in one of the nuclear production factories that was disbanded 4 years ago." The group was still in shock, after hearing this Izzy pulled out his laptop and begain to do some research. "However, this was not an accidental explosion but an act of terrorism. The people that were responsible are a group of three men that are part of the NGO 'Philanthropy' terrorist group."  
  
Tai was angered at the moment. "Who do those guys think they are?!" Tai shouted. "That war ended and now someone's trying to bring it up again." Sora stepped in, "I understand how you feel Tai, but that's how people are. They can be friend's, enemy's or just a mystery." Just then Izzy waved a hand around. "Hey guys! I found something on those guys the Ambassador was talking about." The group crowded around Izzy. "It says here that the three men have been terrorists since.2005." Izzy continued reading the article. "What happened back then was a top secret mission that almost ended up as possibly a third world war, It took place at Shadow Moses Island in the Alaskan area a man called 'Solid Snake' saved the world from a machine that was said to be like any other." Tai was started to be puzzled. "And what was the machine?" Izzy pulled up the picture of the machine. "Metal Gear." He answered. Mimi had a strange look on her face. " I think I heard about this before." She said. The whole group turned their attention at her. "Now I remember! There was an incident like that just a few months ago. Like something about a power plant being blown up." She said. Izzy did more typing. "Was the plant called 'The Big Shell' ?" He popped up a picture of the plant. "Yeah that's the one. And before that, a huge ship sunk in the lower Manhattan area." Izzy had something popped out of his head. "Yeah I know what you're talking about. There was a tanker that sank 2 years before production of the Big Shell started. That was also an act of Terrorism." "But read this right here, it says: 'I've realized that when going through this mission with the two soldiers that everything was just out of the Shadow Moses Incident, and to believe that we're actually pawns.''  
  
Izzy finished reading the sentence. "What does that mean? That we're living in some sort of video game?" Matt asked. Izzy shook his head. "I don't know, but the guy who said it goes by the name 'Otacon'." Izzy pulled up a picture of Otacon, Then Snake, and finally the third man. "These three look like they mean serious business." TK was absorbed looking at the pictures. Kari nodded. "Yeah, but who's the third guy, 'Raiden'?" Kari pointed at Raiden's mug shot. "He must be one of the two Soldiers that Otacon was talking about. All it says was that the Big Shell mission was his first actual mission, since the only combat he did was VR Training." Tai then walked back to the TV and changed the channel. "Well let's just be glad that we weren't in that explosion and been part of that group." The group then followed him and watched TV and later on spent the night in the train.  
  
Davis was the only one who was wide awake, he was staring at the stars. I wish I was like snake.Then I can really impress Kari. Ten minutes later Davis laid back and went to sleep.  
  
12:40 PM  
  
Heighton View Terrance  
  
At the Kyriko Train station  
  
"Alright guys, we made it to Japan and now we need to find a place to crash for the night." Otacon was the first to walk out of the station, followed by Snake, then Raiden. "Good idea we need to lay low after finding out that the national guards around the globe will be starting their patrols soon." Snake pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "But where's a good place to stay at? Everyone know who we are." Raiden asked.  
  
"Then we'll sleep in the alleys." Snake Joked. "Hey! I found a train." Otacon pointed towards a train that the Digidestined was sleeping. Unaware that anyone was in there, the men walked to the train which will meet a group that could prove to be a great ally...  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
